


Like Lovers Do

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt #159 "Voice" @ femslash100. Title taken from the Eurythmics song "Here Comes the Rain Again."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #159 "Voice" @ femslash100. Title taken from the Eurythmics song "Here Comes the Rain Again."

One of Tomoyo's dearest treasures were the video tapes of Sakura, especially those she had filmed herself - capturing the Clow cards together, their graduation ceremonies, her marriage with Syaoran... Sakura's innocent voice brought back the days they spent together - not seperated by job and family.

The cheerful pitch of the past remained in Sakura's voice, she noticed; it nearly enveloped Tomoyo through the phone whenever Sakura spoke of her children or husband.

Tomoyo's voice, on the other hand, had grown weary from holding back, from clinging to the unfounded hope that one day perhaps they would talk like lovers do.


End file.
